


Maki's Bed

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Consentacles, F/F, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Maki has a very special lover to come home to every day, and to make sweet tentacle love with.





	Maki's Bed

It's been a long day at school, with idol practice going on for an extra hour to make up for lost time, and Maki could not have been more relieved to finally be home. Not wasting any time at all, once her shoes were off, she headed straight to her room, and then straight to her bed, letting herself fall into its soft and cozy embrace. As she nuzzled into her pillow and giggled, she had on such a big smile that she would probably never show to anyone else but her bed.

Of course, that kind of just-home excitement would quickly give way to simple contentment, being able to hold onto her pillow and simply relax, but it was awfully lonely not having anyone anyone to play with in bed. Thankfully, it was just in that moment when she was tired of waiting that her partner finally shows up – a tentacle, pink and slimy, extending from underneath her bed.

“Aww, I missed you too. I didn't wake you up from a nap, did I?” Maki seemed a little apologetic at first at maybe having disturbed her friend, but then her smile brightened up again when the tentacle shook its head. “Hehe, you were just reading through my books, huh? Come on, those aren't any fun, they're just test prep books. It's been a long day, you wanna have some fun?”

Rather than getting an actual answer from the tentacle though, it would simply dive right for her butt, lifting her skirt up and burrowing its head in between her thighs, right up against her crotch, getting thighs nice and slick with its slime. Seeing how eager her bed was to play with her again, Maki couldn't help but burst into a giggle, and say, “Okay, okay! At least let me take off my jacket first. So eager!”

As she sat up a bit to unbutton her school uniform jacket, Maki kept the tentacle lodged nicely between her thighs, grinding against it softly and rubbing it between her legs, the light and tingly sensation getting her crotch warm and wet. Working on the buttons, she couldn't help but blush as she watched the bed bring out more of its tentacles from underneath, each and every one of them surrounding her and dripping slime in anticipation. It was pretty clear that her bed was just as pent up as she was.

Once her jacket was off and tossed to the side, Maki simply laid back down in bed and wiggled her butt in the air, much to the delight of all the tentacles coming in close. She kept the rest of her clothes on though – her shirt, her skirt, her bra and panties, her socks – because she knew well that her bed loved doing clothed sex with her. Now that she was all set, she gave her bed the green light to go, saying, “Alright, dig in all you'd like.”

The tentacles, having gotten the okay, immediately went in, wrapping themselves around her legs, sliding under her clothes, writhing against her skin and feeling her up, even going into her socks and rubbing against her soles. While the sensation of being felt up and fondled by so many tentacles at once was quite pleasurable, Maki was ticklish, and couldn't help but giggle and laugh a bit. That quickly turned to soft moans and light gasps though, when the tentacles wormed their way underneath her bra and began rubbing her breasts and teasing her nipples. That, along with the tentacles snaking their way under her panties and feeling along her ass, the inner parts of her thighs, quickly got her going and moving her hips.

As she got more and more aroused, Maki felt the main tentacle she was grinding against slowly moving its way up her body, the part that's rubbing against her pussy becoming wider and wider, and eventually slid up between her breasts to her face. Not hesitating for a moment, she met the pink tip of the tentacle with her mouth, kissing and licking it, savouring the slightly watery, but sweet, taste of its slime. The kissing quickly turned into sucking as the tentacle gradually became more and more assertive and pushed its way into her mouth. Maki didn't slow down her pace at all though, and quickly began moving her head back and forth, closing her eyes and holding tightly onto other smaller tentacles.

While she was preoccupied with blowing the main tentacle, another tentacle had slithered along, wrapping itself around her thighs, and nudged its head against her pussy, rubbing against the main tentacle. To make things easier, the other smaller tentacles were moving to slide her panties down, but, because of the mass of tentacles already wrapped around her thighs, were only able to get it down enough to expose her vagina. Even so, the thick tentacle still moved to it, and rubbed up against it a few times, skin-to-skin, teasing her clitoris and getting her nice and slick with its slime. Then, once it had pushed the tip of its head into her pussy and prodded a bit, making sure she was completely ready to go, the tentacle finally thrusted a good length of itself into Maki, and began moving in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

Even while she was focusing on sucking off the main tentacle, Maki's light gasps turned into soft, breathy moans, her body filling with an incredible sensation every time the tentacle thrusted into her. Having a smaller tentacle snake its way to her pussy and endlessly tease her clit only made it so much harder for her not to melt, and quickly enough she was nearing her first orgasm, her erotic panting everytime she took the main tentacle out of her mouth to take a breath becoming more and more vigorous. Soon enough, she reached a point where she could no longer kept on sucking on the main tentacle, and instead wrapped both hands around it, jacking it as fast as she could, just seconds before she finally reached her climax.

Her legs tensing up and her ass sticking up even higher, Maki's rapid moaning came to an abrupt stop as she cummed, her pussy twitching as her lewd fluids flowed out of her. The tentacles, having noticed her hitting her orgasm, slowed down their movements to a near stop, letting her climax run through. Just as her orgasm slowed towards its end though, they would suddenly pick up the pace again, thrusting and fondling just as rapidly as they were before, giving her one more spike of pleasure to heighten her climax just before it ended.

As her orgasm ended, Maki took a moment for a quick breather, but not without continuing to stroke the main tentacle in her hands. Her bed had developed the habit of holding out from cumming until she had her orgasm first, but the girl knew well that when the tentacles slowed down and sped back up, it was both to make her feel better and a signal that they were about to cum too, so she turned her attention back to pleasuring them as soon as she was able to again. Quickly enough, the tentacles had just about reached their edge as well, the way they were twitching and slowing down again, so Maki stuffed the main one back into her mouth and gave it a good few sucks. Before she knew it, it, along with the tentacle fucking her pussy, had blown their loads, rapidly filling up her holes with their thick, warm seed.

Swallowing as much of the tentacle's semen as she could, and letting the rest dribble out of her mouth, down her chin, Maki smiled and gave the tentacle a boop on its head, saying softly, “That felt really good, didn't it? You're such a good girl, making me feel so good with your tentacles and filling me up with your nectar. My mouth is a little tired now though, why don't we play with my breasts instead this time?”

The tentacles seemed pretty happy to oblige, and pulled back for a moment as she rolled onto her back and unclasped her bra under her shirt. Once her bra was off and to the side, she grabbed her breasts with both hands and gave an inviting nod, letting the main tentacle slide itself in between before starting to rub and squeeze it with her tits. With how much slime the tentacles had been rubbed all over her body, Maki's white shirt was clinging tightly onto her skin, her nipples prominently poking through her shirt and making it quite easy for her to squeeze and tease them as she gave the tentacle a nice paizuri.

Seeing how the girl's breasts were already preoccupied, the other smaller tentacles curled themselves around her legs and her hips, focusing on rubbing her sensitive spots, teasing her clit and her inner thighs, her lower back, and making her feel good. Just as the cum filling up Maki's pussy began seeping out, the thicker tentacle stuffed itself back in and began thrusting again, not letting any of its seed spill. Having cummed once already, Maki's body was already quite sensitive, trembling softly with the tentacle's every touch, but even so she wasn’t close to her next climax yet, her body just getting comfortable in this new position.

As she continued to give the main tentacle a nice titfuck, being sure to stimulate it in different ways by rubbing and playing around with her breasts as the tentacle continued to thrust. It was pretty clear the main tentacle was pretty happy being in such a position, but nevertheless showed restraint, careful not to get too rough, or else it might pop off Maki’s shirt buttons. In this limbo of invigorating pleasure and thoughtful restraint, it became increasingly sexually frustrated, even while receiving a paizuri, and quickly enough began swelling up ever so slightly.

Maki couldn’t help but smile as she noticed how quickly she was getting off the main tentacle by giving it a paizuri with her shirt still on. She loved it whenever she discovers a new trick to make her time with her bed together even more exciting, and was sure to capitalize on it by lifting her back just enough off the bed for just long enough to pull her shirt back even tighter. The effect this had on the main tentacle was immediate: it was at this point twitching and quivering, pretty clearly trying to edge for as long as Maki doesn’t reach her orgasm, as the girl laid back down comfortably, squeezing her breasts together and massaging the thick, slimy length. Even the other tentacles that were excitedly teasing her body and fucking her pussy as a result began picking up their pace, eager to blow their loads once again.

Normally she would rather her bed let her cum first before letting go, but this time Maki was so proud of how well she was doing that she rather enjoyed once again being showered in semen, the main tentacle blowing its load all over her face and on her chest, the thick tentacle filling her vagina with even more of its seed, and the other smaller tentacles each shooting their load onto whatever part of her body they were fondling. The one downside to such a blissful moment though, was the thought that the bed might tire out from so much stimulation at once, and that she would be left frustrated not having reached another climax yet, but Maki would quickly get her reassurance when the main tentacle suddenly thrusted itself into her mouth and began pumping in and out of her mouth once again.

The tentacles barely rested after their climax before diving back into pleasuring Maki, many of them still in the middle of squirting out their sperm when they began thrusting and fondling again. Maki welcomed this sudden escalation by continuing to rub her breasts together against the main tentacle as it rapidly fucked her mouth and opening her legs a bit more when she saw the second thick tentacle finally emerging from beneath her bed. Knowing where the new tentacle coming in would like to go, she shifted her body just a bit and raised her hips as much as she could, just in time for the tentacle to slowly start to push its way into her asshole.

As much as Maki wanted to bite down, trying to bear the intense feeling of having her asshole stretched as the tentacle pushed into her, she didn’t want to hurt the main tentacle, so instead her legs simply became incredibly tense, almost to the point of cramping. It was a good thing that tentacle slime was more effective than any lube she could have bought, because once it was in and comfortably snug, the girl was able to relax her legs just enough for them to not hurt. Of course, once the tentacle actually started thrusting at a pace brisk, and yet slow enough for it to be off-sync with the tentacle thrusting in her pussy, Maki’s lower body would once against tense up, the stimulation so intense it was the only thing on her mind.

The sensation from fucking Maki in all three of her holes and from constantly fondling all over her would be just as intense for the tentacles as well, their pleasure building up for yet another climax even though they had just blown their load not too long ago. This time though, as roughly and wildly they were pleasuring the girl, the tentacles put an increased effort into holding back from yet another premature orgasm, wanting desperately to fulfill Maki before they themselves could have their own release, even as they thrusted faster and faster. The more they edged, the more their lengths swelled and throbbed, dancing dangerously on the border of another explosive climax, but their efforts to edge as long as they could would pay off, as their expanded girth would only stretch out Maki’s holes even more.

Her legs beginning to go numb, her eyes rolling back, her body moving on its own; Maki would soon enough, in her ecstatic daze, come to realize that she was close to yet another orgasm. Unable to concentrate on rubbing her breasts against the main tentacle anymore, she ended up simply hugging the tentacle tightly with both arms, clinging onto it as it continued to ravish her mouth. Then, in that moment, as she held onto the tentacle for support, she ended up hitting her climax, her entire body filled with an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy as she cummed.

Maki having hit her orgasm, which was undoubtedly the last one for today, the tentacles finally stopped edging and blew their load once again. Not holding anything back, they spewed out every last drop of their warm seed, filling Maki’s holes once again, so rapidly her mouth and abdomen were bulging slightly until she could no longer hold all of it in at once. Quickly enough, the three bigger tentacles were forced out by the pressure of the semen they were pouring out, and, in their flailing about, liberally soaked the girl in the rest of their loads. By the time the tentacles had finished, Maki’s entire body, school uniform and hair and all, was thoroughly plastered in a mix of slime and sperm.

For a moment, she simply laid there, thoroughly exhausted and letting her holes empty out, with her tentacles, her arms lazily wrapped around a good bundle of them in a loving embrace. Her breathing was barely calming down with the cum finally emptied from her mouth, and her eyes were still out of focus, but in all her weariness, Maki still couldn’t felt giddier about the time she has spent with her bed. Clinging tightly onto the slimy appendages and holding them close to her chest as her eyes refocused, she planted a kiss on the tip of the main tentacle, and giggled when it reciprocated, “I love you so much! Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

\---

When Maki eyes slowly and hesitantly opened, she bemoaned being awake, and closed her eyes again, still savouring the warm embrace and the sweaty afterglow of a few good orgasms. Shifting a bit so that her feet would be back under her cozy blankets, she rubbed her thighs together and giggled at how warm and wet her crotch still was, until she realized it was her own hand there, gently teasing herself. Lazily opening her eyes again and bringing her sticky left hand up, Maki sighed, just realizing that her right hand was still clutching tightly onto her phone. Shifting down a bit so that she was completely underneath her blanket, she brought her far-too-hot phone close to her face and pressed the home button. Unlocking her phone, she was unsurprised to find that once again, she had been reading the tentacle bed hentai doujin Nico showed her.

“Stupid Nico, sending me lewd garbage like this…” Maki groaned, locking her phone again and turning around, burying her face in her pillow. It’s always been her girlfriend who sent her the hentai doujinshi and manga she could always masturbate to, but the tentacle bed one was simply too good. By now she’s lost track of the number of times she’s passed out fingering herself to this doujin, and she couldn’t be more frustrated that Nico hasn’t taken responsibility yet. And that she still didn’t have a tentacle bed. Either one would satisfy her, really.

At least she knew that there was one of those things she could realistically get. Rolling back onto her back, Maki pulled up her phone again and pulled up her texts. She and Nico had a friendly competition to see who could last longer before begging the other to dom her, and at this point she didn’t care if she couldn’t win this anymore. Typing out her thirsty text and hitting send without any hesitation, Maki huffed and put her phone away, her cheeks unbearably hot from how aroused and frustrated she was. At least knowing Nico, she was most definitely going to get some that night.

...Although, Maki still really wanted a tentacle bed.


End file.
